La vida no es una mierda después de todo
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Craig odiaba estar rodeado de personas corrientes. Pero Tweek no era nada corriente. Otro AU jaja
1. Chapter 1

**Se que tengo otros fics que actualizar pero se me ocurrió esto y no podía dejarlo así. Tal vez esto sea poco original, así que discúlpen mi falta de creatividad :'C.**

Había días en los que Craig solo quisiera ver el mundo arder, y ese era uno de ellos.

Odiaba acompañar a su madre a su trabajo, de hecho, odiaba acompañarla a donde sea que ella fuera, y no porque le molestará pasar tiempo con ella, si no que a donde sea que eligiese ir, siempre estaba rodeado de personas. Ya sea al centro comercial , a la peluquería o a alguna reunión con sus amigas, siempre había personas que terminaban fastidiándole la paciencia.

Una vez llegaron al Hospital "paso al infierno" lo único que hizo fue seguir a su madre a través de largos pasillos, hasta que después de un rato se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

Espérame aquí, iré a cambiarme – Fue lo que le dijo su madre mientras se adentraba en aquella habitación. Nunca imagino que su madre pudiese ser enfermera ( en realidad auxiliar de enfermería ), pues nunca fue buena tratando a las personas , pero ahí estaba , esperando a por ella afuera de los vestidores.

Muy bien, vamos – Laura tomó a su hijo de la mano una vez terminó de cambiarse, llevándolo hasta el área de pediatría.

Pobres niños…- fue lo único que dijo Craig al imaginar llama forma en que su madre trataba a esos pequeños. Y no es que la haya visto, pero el era su hijo y la manera en la que los había educado -a su hermana y a él – le daba una idea.

Para mala suerte de Craig su madre lo había escuchado, y mostrando lo buena y amorosa madre que es , frunció el seño apreto mas fuerte su mano y respondió de la manera más dulce que Laura Tucker podía responder. – Cállate y camina..-

Después de un rato, se paro frente a una puerta blanca y con una pequeña llave abrió la puerta.

Quédate aquí, si te ven me darás problemas..- Dentro de aquella pequeña habitación habían muchas mantas, algunas almohadas y por supuesto, batas de enfermería. Al parecer no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo.

Si mamá..- fue lo único que respondió mientras en su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar ideas de lo que podría hacer con aquellas cosas: molestar a los pacientes , hacerse pasar por doctor, darle problemas a su mamá . Eso iba a ser perfecto.

Ni siquiera lo pienses- Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, su madre ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de él con seguro. Maldecía que su mamá lo conociera tan bien. Su día perfecto se fue al carajo.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba. Los minutos se convertían en horas, las horas en días , los días en años , y su mamá no había venido por él.

Cuanto más me piensa tener aquí! ,ya han pasado cinco minutos, CINCO MINUTOS! , acaso ya nunca más piensa venir por mi! – Si Craig pasaba más tiempo ahí se iba a volver loco, pero como si Dios lo hubiera escuchado, casi al instante abrieron la puerta.

Ahh!- se escuchó de la señora que acababa de entrar pues no esperó ver un niño ahí.

Que estas haciendo aquí!, esto es sólo para auxiliares! – Respiraba agitada mente por el antiguo casi paro cardíaco.

Me quedé atrapado – No iba a negar que también saltó un poco en su sitio del grito tan agudo que la otra pegó.

Sal de aquí de inmediato!- Le ordenó la señora y sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció, pero no sin antes haber escondido una bata detrás de él. La vida no era una mierda después de todo.

Craig se sonreía a sí mismo pensando en cual seria su primera víctima. Caminó de habitación en habitación contemplando a los pacientes eligiendo al indicado.

 _ **Duerman**_ se decía a sí mismo _**Duerman mientras puedan**_ _._

Después de un minucioso análisis eligió al indicado , un pequeño rubio que parecía temblar por cada cosa que le dijeran sus padres. _ **" Es perfecto"**_ pensó y esperó hasta que los adultos salieran de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo.

Se movió sigilosamente, gateando hasta quedar en frente de la camilla del chico, lanzando pequeñas risitas mientras aguardaba el momento perfecto para darle un susto.

Q-quien está ahí -ngh- Escuchó la voz temblorosa del pequeño y supo que era el momento perfecto.

Se paró de golpe, extendió los brazos en imitó un rugido lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo saltar del miedo al rubio.

AHHHHH JESUCRISTO! - El chico fue a parar directo al suelo de terror. Comenzando a respirar con dificultad, cosa que preocupo al pelinegro.

O-oye estas bien? – Se agachó para auxiliarlo pero una mano lo agarró y lo tiró hacia arriba.

NIÑO ESTUPIDO, VETE DE AQUÍ – La voz del doctor resonó por toda la habitación. A si mismo resonó el cuerpo de Craig chocando contra el suelo quien había sido soltado por aquel hombre.

Muchas enfermeras comenzaron a llegar a la habitación del chico y ahí es donde Craig se dio cuenta que la había cagado.

Craig..- una persona con una voz muy conocida se acercaba por su espalda.

Estas muerto – si, su madre podía ser tan cariñosa a veces.

 **Un minuto de silencio por Craig, todos lo recordaremos. :'^V , okey no , comenten si es que quieren que la continúe, denle fav y lean alguna de mis otras historias * solo si es que quieren***


	2. Jamás

**N** **.A** **: La verdad es que me había olvidado que también lo publique aquí XD, disculpen. Tengo como uno o dos capítulos más a parte de este pero los iré publicando gradualmente. Disfruten.**

* * *

.

Bueno, aún seguía vivo, con dolor de orejas, pero vivo. La verdad no sabía porqué tanto alboroto por aquel chico, si sólo fue un pequeño susto POR DIOS!.

\- Volveré pronto, espero que no te metas en problemas porque esta vez no tendré piedad, me oíste !? -

\- ¿Tuviste piedad?-Dijo Craig en un susurro. Si eso quería decir "piedad" en el idioma de su madre no quería ni saber lo que significaba "castigo"

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- Laura ya estaba muy enojada por el memo que le pusieron como para que su hijo le conteste de mala manera.

\- Que te quiero..?.-

\- Bien, vuelvo a las 8:00- Le dió un beso en la frente de despedida y salió por la puerta.

Para él ya no era extraño ese comportamiento de su mamá. En un instante parecía querer estamparlo contra el suelo y en otro parecía...no querer estamparlo contra el suelo? Tsk...como sea, lo importante era que tenia la casa para él solo.

\- ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?- Una preocupada madre miraba a uno de los doctores, casi al borde del llanto. A su lado, su esposo no había podido contener las lágrimas.

\- Ahora está mejor, pero necesita reposo, aquel susto fue demasiado para él. Así que por ahora debe abstenerse de impresiones fuertes..-

\- Entendemos...- La señora Tweak hubiera deseado poder hacer algo, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era brindarle apoyo moral a su esposo. Saber que su hijo estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardíaco fue difícil para los dos, pero le afecto mucho más a Richard. En momentos como ese, y a pesar de que no venía al caso,recordaba el porqué supo que él era el indicado; compartía sus gustos, sus sueños y sus preocupaciones.

A lo lejos, la señora Tucker corría lo más que podía a marcar su turno, lo que menos quería era que se añadiera otro memo a su carpeta, esta vez por atraso.

\- Disculpe...es usted la mamá del niño que atacó al paciente de la 4A?-

\- Al chico Tweak?...si, soy ella...

\- Bueno, lo menos que puede hacer es disculparse, sus padres están por allá..., nadie quiere una denuncia...-

\- Esta bien- Ese parecía que tampoco iba a ser su día...y todo por culpa de Craig...aunque debía admitir que también era en parte su culpa por haberlo traído a su trabajo. Pero es que la niñera cobraba hasta por respirar!, no iba a aceptar eso...

-Mmm...disculpen...ustedes son los Tweak..

-Si..- Respondió el esposo, con la voz un poco temblorosa por su anterior llanto.

\- quería disculparme...por lo que hizo Craig...m-mi hijo- Miró al suelo algo apenada. Nunca antes se había disculpado por algo, ella no era de esas personas por lo cual aquello le resultaba extraño.

\- Descuide, nuestro hijo está bien...n-

\- El que debería disculparse es su hijo- El señor Tweak mostró algo de enojo en su tono de voz.

-Richard!- Su esposa le reprendió por su falta de cortesía.

-Tiene razón. En cuanto pueda, y si es que usted me lo permite, traeré a mi hijo para que se disculpe como debe ser...

\- Oh...e-esta bien- Le dio una sonrisa algo insegura a la señora Tucker antes de volver sus ojos a su esposo, quien solo afirmó.

\- Pero por ahora no, aún está algo delicado..- Llevó a Richard a uno de los asientos cercanos y dejaron sola a Laura.

Era la última vez que llevaba a Craig al trabajo.


End file.
